the girl of my dreams
by kyla123
Summary: it's christmas eve! and marshy is going to a party sponsored by PB and PG. he meets the girl from his dreams. fluff.
1. Chapter 1

am i really the only one that's making a christmas special?/ sorry guys, it might be bitin (sorry i dont know the english translation... but i think it means that it isnt as good as i wanted it to be..?)

* * *

**_Christmas special _****_Marshall's pov_**

_"Marshall!" she hollered. I opened my eyes, only to see this huge yellow-leafed tree, and a huge meadow that's probably in the middle of spring time. I was lying down on a picnic mat, with my arms supporting my head, and my legs crossed over each other_

_"Hey, marsh!" she called out again. I looked at her, but no such luck. The sunlight was too bright for my eyes to adapt. When she came closer though I was able to see that she was in a sun dress. She was in a white sundress, and she wore a big straw hat which shadowed her face. She had long black hair that swished over each other when the wind blew. She had pale white skin, and a smile that was brighter than the sun._

_"Marshall!" she called out again. Her voice was soft and sweet and wonderful. I tried to stand up, but when I did I was no longer in the same place._

_Now I was in a town, it looked as if I were in Italy. Everyone was taller than me. I looked around trying to make sense of the sudden change of scenes._

_"Marshall!" a small voice called out. I looked at who the owner of the voice was. It was a little girl not much smaller than me. She was in another white sundress, this time though the sundress was suitable for a child. "Hey marsh, you'll never forget me, right?" she asked. She had the same black hair, and the same straw hat that covered her face. She was basically the tinier version of the girl in the meadows._

_"Uh yeah, of course I won't… msharjrhcy" I tried to say her name, but it was useless. All I heard were jumbled letters. The little girl smiled at me. Someone called out her name, she looked back and waved. I tried to understand the name they called out, but it was still just a bunch of letters._

_"i wont forget you marsh, I promise. I have to go now, but I know we'll meet each other again someday"_

_"I don't think that day will be anytime soon though"_

_"I don't think so too!" she said happily. She gave me a hug and a small kiss goodbye, then ran off. She took an old man's hand and looked back at me. I still couldn't see her face, all I saw was her dress, that wretched hat, her shoes, and her long perfect black hair. She smiled at me warmly. She said one last sentence to me before I couldn't see her anymore. I couldn't hear her but I could read her lips._

_And if I'm correct, she said "it might take forever to see you again… but I'll meet you again… someday…" she said that then was completely out of sight. And I was left there, in the middle of the crowd, trying to say her name. _

_Then out of nowhere I heard this pestering noise. It sounded like… and alarm clock? Then that's where the dream ended_

I opened my eyes quickly, only this time I was in a room. I sat down to have a better view of the room. Now that I was sitting I could clearly see the walls and ceiling were painted grey, a TV was placed opposite of me, and I was on a bed. To my dismay, the sound of the alarm clock still rung throughout the room. I looked to my left and saw the pesky alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and the room was silent. A little bit too silent. I laughed to myself for some reason.

"What an odd dream…" I muttered. I lay down on my back again, just staring at the ceiling. "Why does it seem like a memory rather than a dream?" I sat on the side of my bed just thinking about it, again and again. "Dream or not… who was she?" I asked to no one.

I've asked many questions, and nearly half of them haven't yet to be answered. The question of who that girl was is just going to be added to the list. Someday, someday soon I hope, I'll get to know the answer to that question. I stood up and walked to my bathroom to fix myself up.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was nearly sticking out to all directions. But other than that, I guess my appearance was fine. I took a shower and dressed up to go out. All throughout though, I couldn't forget my dream. Well, actually, I couldn't forget the girl in my dream. She'd been only a hand full of my dreams. And yet I can't forget her. I'd dismiss these dreams and go on with life just like every other person here in ooo.

Ooo has been urbanized for about a century. And I've been alive long enough to witness the change that happened. Before there were two different dimensions, but now they're both in the same dimension. The land of Aaa was transported to the land of ooo in the year xxxx. And now everyone is virtually immortal thanks to princess bubblegum and prince gumball's invention. They themselves were already immortal; they could only die from a physical attack. Our favorite heroes are still alive too, alongside their only known family, Jake the dog lived alongside Finn the human, and Fionna lived with her sister cake the cat.

Once fully dressed I stared out of my window. I was on a high floor; well, high enough to see cars as small moving objects. I spent a few more hours by myself, then I finally decided to go out when bonnie texted me. She told me to dress up well so I did what she instructed me to. I got my jacket and messenger bag, and then headed out the door.

"Merry Christmas Marshall" a neighbor of mine greeted. _Oh yeah its Christmas today, isn't it?_

"o-oh yeah, merry Christmas" I said. Then I continued my way to the elevator. In the elevator I met Bonnie, Bubba, Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Simon, and simone (ice queen)

"Hey everybody! Merry Christmas!" I greeted happily. They looked at me awkwardly but greeted me back. I stood in the middle of everyone, just waiting for us to reach ground level.

"Someone's in a cheery mood" bubba muttered. He wore pink pants, a white dress shirt with a pink tie under his pink jacket, and lastly he wore brown dress shoes.

"Bubba, you're a prince. You shouldn't be muttering" I said turning to my back to see him. I smirk, while he just frowned at me.

"Marsh, he's right. You _are_ more cheery than you usually are" Fionna said warmly. This time I looked over at her; just to see her in a blue cocktail dress. _Well, that's weird!_

"Yeah, it's creepy to see you this way" Jake stated. He had a white shirt underneath his yellow jacket, and then he paired that with black pants and sneakers. His dirty blonde hair swished over his face just like Finn's hair does.

"So you guys are saying that my happiness, and, or, seeing me happy freaks you out?" I asked facing my so-called friends

"Dude, don't worry. They're just used to you being in a bad mood when bonnie texts you" Finn said giving me a small punch on the arms. He wore a white shirt paired with dark blue jeans, and then finally he wore black sneakers. His hair was just like Jake's as usual

"It's a good thing that he's in a good mood ya know!" bonnie said, quite loudly

"And why is that?" we all asked

"Oh, I haven't told you guys yet?"

"Tell us what!?" I asked loudly. She smiled at me.

"One of our old friends is coming back" she said happily

"Who?" bubba asked this time. I looked at the floor we were on; we were still on the second floor. This conversation's probably gonna be continued once we get out.

"She's an old friend." She said bluntly. Finn and Jake's eye lit up; I didn't know why but they just did.

"No way! Marceline's in town!?" Finn asked excitedly

"After all these years? Why'd she come back?" Jake asked

"well… she said that she's got the nightosphere running great again, so she's coming back!" bonnie shrieked

"I still have no idea who you're talking about" I said shaking my head. The elevator doors opened and we all made our way out into the lobby.

"Marshall, she's the entire reason why ooo has cities! She's the one that perfected my transporter, and made the dimensions of ooo and aaa collide! She's the reason why we're all here together, spending Christmas Eve together!" she said trying to convince me that this girl that she's been blabbing about was really as good as she described her to be.

"I swear, she's the coolest" Finn added

"But you gotta hand it to her, no matter how mean we thought her to be, she was actually the bestest person we could have ever met" Jake said. I saw a twitch in PB's face, and then right after that she elbowed him in the ribs. And seeing his reaction, I can say that she hit him really hard.

"You're saying she's better than me?" bonnie questioned

"Bonnie" Finn said, holding both her arms down "no offense but, she really is the best." He said sheepishly. Bonnie sighed and untangled herself from Finn's hold.

"No matter how much I hate to say it… she really _is_ better than me. I was completely wrong about her" she said sadly

"Whoa, Bonnie's having crazy mood swings today" bubba said

"I can see that, bubba" she said annoyed by his comment. Simon just merely sighed staring off into the distance.

"Simon? Everything ok?" I asked

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just that… Marcy… she's the one that helped me become sane again…" he said slowly "she's a miracle worker I tell ya!" he said confidently, he came closer to me the whispered "Plus she's easy on the eyes" I smiled at what he said. "She's a beaut! The prettiest girl I ever did meet!" he said standing at a far distance again.

"ya know… when I think of it… she'd be a perfect match for you marsh!" Finn said happily

"Yeah! She loves music, plays bass and guitar and sings, she loves art, she's kind, _she's hot_" he stressed "and then she's just basically… _you_! But just a smidgy bit better!" he said gesturing to me.

"Well then, when'll we get to meet her?" I asked calmly, while everyone else freaked out about this Marceline chick.

"In a few hours" bonnie said "she'll be at the party!"

"Oh… so that's why you told me to dress up nice" I muttered

"That's exactly why!" Finn called two taxis and we all got into them. First we went to the park then after an hour or two, bonnie said it was time to go to the party.

* * *

woot! Woot! I'm writing this at 11:52 pm , December 24th, in the Philippines :DDDDDDD soon, I shall be eating noche beuna (our Christmas eve feast consist of: sbarro white cheese pizza and white sauce, chicken, cake, brownies and a few other stuff I don't care to remember) and then after noche beuna I shall open my gifts! Ooh my mom's calling for us to go down now so bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2 Marshall's pov_**

We called another two cabs then went in. we made it to the party soon enough though. When we got there a whole ton of people were already there. I saw a girl in a pure white short dress. The dress has a puffy skirt, a black belt around her waist, and it was strapless. She wore white doll shoes; even if she was just in doll shoes she still looked quite tall, not taller than me though.

She had long black hair that cascaded half way down her back. She wore a straw hat that covered her face. _These stupid, wretched hats, why must they always be in the way of a pretty girls face? _She smiled, and she just brightened up the place. The moonlight shined over her pale skin; but the lights from the lamps allowed me to see her better.

Bonnie shrieked behind me. Then the next thing I knew, she was giving the mystery beauty the biggest bear hug I thought she could manage. I still hadn't seen her face yet. And for some strange reason, I felt something stir inside me. My heart pounded heavily in my chest; I could feel the blood rushing through my body. People kept blocking my view of her; she was already facing bonnie, they were both laughing and smiling, but I couldn't fully see her.

She reminded me so much of the girl in my dreams. She was nearly

I stood on my toes trying to get a better view of her, but with the height of the people here I can say that it wouldn't work.

"Something wrong Marshall?" bubba asked smugly. I looked at him, only to see him smirking at me. I frowned.

"Is it such a crime for me to be curious as well?" I asked annoyed

"As well? Whatever do you mean?" he asked confused.

" it's strange for all of you to see me happy, and now you're saying that you don't like seeing me curious?" he shut up, knowing that he wouldn't win in a come-backs fight with me.

"I just need to see how she looks like" I muttered to myself. My companions spread out to socialize with the guests, while I was just there trying to see the girl bonnie was talking to. All I could see was what she was wearing and her hair and her wonderful, wonderful smile. There were less people passing by me now, so I decided to go over to where she was.

I was already only a few feet away from her when I saw someone running towards me, waving their hands like an idiot.

"Marshall!" the person called out. I annoyingly glared at the person, it was Ashley. _Will this girl ever get the clue that I despise her? _She stopped right in front of me. She wore a revealing grey dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was tight and you could definitely see her curves. She wasn't all that bad, she just wasn't my type, and she wasn't my type of person.

"Hey marsh" she said flirtatiously

"Fancy meeting you here Ashley" I said, boredom showing in my voice. I looked away from her and focused my gaze on the girl in the white dress again.

"Aw! C'mon, dance with me! It's Christmas eve!" she said happily

"Fine, one dance, because it's Christmas" I said still not looking away from the girl

"YAY! Let's go!" she screamed a little bit too loudly. She took my hand, as I rolled my eyes. I looked at the girl again; she was still talking to bonnie "this is gonna be the best!" she said in a bragging manner. She was loud and tons of people looked at us. And one of the people was the girl in the white dress.

I was looking at her when she looked at me. Her face was still facing bonnie, but once she heard ashley's loud, annoying voice she tilted her head slightly; Enough though for me to see her face. Her hat tilted by just a tiny bit, but enough light shined on her face for me to see her. She was even more beautiful than I had expected. Her eyes were a bright blood red; her pale skin and black hair completely clashed, but with the color of her eyes she was my perfect girl.

_'Glob… she… she's just beautiful.'_ I thought. We still stared at each other, completely enjoying looking into each other's eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips; and I felt one tug on mine too. Unfortunately this moment of serendipity had to end. Ashley pulled me onto the dance floor, and the girl in white was just another girl in the crowd.

I danced the song with Ashley and made my way towards to a person with long bright pink hair. Luckily it was bonnie, and mystery girl was still talking to her. Bonnie caught a glimpse of me and excitedly called me over.

"Marshall, Marshall! This is the person I wanted you to meet!" she hollered

"Yes bonnie, I have eyes ya know, I can see" I said sarcastically. My mystery girl just kept staring at me. She didn't look too happy; she looked shocked to see me

"Hey Marcy! This is—"bonnie said

"—Marshall Lee" she said softly and quickly. It was a mere whisper. Her voice was small and sweet, and it made me want to smile. She smiled at me; it was a huge smile, and the most gorgeous smile I have _ever_ seen. "Hey marsh" she said, quite shyly. She lifted her hat to show her face, but it still rested on her head

"y-you know me?" I asked. I felt my cheeks turn hot, and my heart beat faster. Her smile became smaller as she took a step towards me. She ended up in front of me, only a few inches separating us.

"Hey bonnie?" she turned her head a bit, but still kept her gaze on me.

"Yeah marce?"

"Could you give us a moment?" she said. I hadn't looked away from her, and she hadn't turned away from me.

"Ok, I'll leave you two together" bonnie said happily as I saw her skip off to find bubba. Me and mystery girl just stared at each other; not looking away.

"You… you don't remember me do you…?" she asked slowly, as her smile faded into a frown.

"Isn't this the first time we've met?" I asked, sounding a bit worried.

"y-yeah… of course it is!" she said happily. She sounded a bit fake, and her smile looked forced too "I'm… I'm gonna go greet a few more people. Please excuse me" she said a little bit rushed. She walked past me with her head down.

"wh-what? –wait!" I screamed, holding out one of my hands. She lifted her chin, and looked back at me

"Yes?" she answered sweetly, putting on a smile again. _Umm… what __**do**__ I want to ask her?_

"Do you want to dance?" I blurted out. She looked shocked but gave me another beautiful smile.

"Ok" she cheerily said. I walked over to her and took her hand. Her smile widened as we walked to the dance floor. I placed a hand on her hip then held her hand with the other. The music started.

"What were talking about when you said doI remembered you?" I asked. She rested her head on my chest and kept on dancing.

"Well… I meant that we knew each other before" she said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" she said, her voice small and fading. I spun her around, then we went back to our old position.

"When?"

"A long time ago… I met you when I was a kid" she said. my heart beat faster than before. _We met when we were kids? _

"This is a strange question but… what were you wearing?" i asked curiously

"A white sundress, with a straw hat" she said confidently. I laughed at her, she knew what she wore when we met (?) "you were in a white button-up with a white under shirt. Then you wore brown sandals and beige shorts…"

"Why do you remember?"

"Because that's the day we promised we'd meet each other again someday" she said. Something stirred within me again. _Just like in the dream…_ the music died down and she looked into my eyes again "I think I should be going soon"

"Why so soon?" I asked

"I have other people to talk to" she said bluntly. I smiled and gave her a small kiss. I pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Make sure to come back ok?" I said.

"Maybe you _do _remember me… maybe I should stay" she said

"You should" I smiled and gave her another kiss; this time though, it was longer. Something snapped inside of me' not something bad, it was something good. like a switch turned on in my brain, and then all the memories came flooding back. I'd mention them, but I'm afraid they're all too many to say. I pulled away once more and stared into her eyes. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"So I guess you do remember me" she whispered.

"How did you know?" I asked flirtatiously

"The look in your eyes says it all" she said quietly

"Well, I don't really care how you know…" I said "I remember you, that's all that I care about" I smiled once more and kissed her again. A new song played, and we danced again. After that we spent the rest of Christmas eve together. What I still don't know about is how I didn't recognize her. All I know is I'm happy I do.

* * *

Quite bitin, I know. but I made this in a rush! MERRY CHRISTMASS EVERYBODY. LOVE YA ALL!

-also, guys, read **creature's** **lying's** work! I swear it's good! and please review on them too. (as a gift, that all of you can do?) I sorta made a boo boo with him. his cousin deleted 2 of his stories… just because I told her he had an account. I never expected that she'd do that! He says he's fine but I don't forgive myself easily **so pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee read and review his stories! **I recommend **cursed**and ** darkness doesn't hold back**. I love those two! he's a ppg writer! So please do this? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
